Holidays
by DitgitalDrama
Summary: Scienceboyfriends, rating may change later. Going through the main holidays. I m not really good at summaries just so you know. Story better than summary, but that s your choice. Note: This is a slash story and I DONT OWN MARVEL, (god i wish i did though). Sequel up, called Trouble in Paradise.
1. New Years

**Just as a heads up this is my first fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it.**

It was New Years at Stark Tower and Bruce was determined to stay up. He had never actually seen the giant ball being dropped in New York in real life.

He only seen it on television, (if the country he stayed actually had television or electricity).

Even the Hulk was excited and that itself is amazing that the Hulk could actually get happy about something.

Bruce leaned farther out on the balcony, one his feet lifting off the ground. Bruce saw the giant ball, they were preparing for the drop. He leaned forward more almost off the balcony. It was very close now. He felt Hulk rising to the surface just to see the grand finish. Bruce was almost officially off the balcony.

He was about to fall off when a strong pair of arms pulled him back on the ground. "Getting a little excited doctor? If I didn`t know any better I say it looked like you were about to fly." the voice purred behind him.

"Maybe I am a bit excited and if I could fly most of the world would probably be screwed." Bruce smiled.

"How?"

"I think t a flightless Hulk is scary enough for the world. Just imagine what a flying Hulk could do."

"Have the most fun in the world while scaring the living daylights out of tourist?"

He laughed as he turned in the man`s arms to see Tony Stark smiling down at him. Tony rested his chin on his boyfriend`s head. Bruce nuzzled into his chest in return. They both turned their heads to watch the finish.

The ball dropped simultaneously screams were heard from below.

"Happy New Years Tony."

"Happy New Years Bruce."

The couple stood there in each other`s arms as they watched the cheering crowds from above.

**Please comment and tell me what you think, my plan is to write these two going through most of the holidays. Once this is finished, (if it ever gets finished) tell me if there's any holiday I missed you would like to see but yeah. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Valentines Day

**Here you go Valentine`s Day! I hope you like it**

Tony strode down the hall towards the lab with a bouquet of multicolored roses. Tony bought dyed roses just for the humor of it. Red, gold, purple, and even green roses, just for amusement, Tony stopped in front of the door.

He had a brief thought of how he never he took the time to do this with Pepper. Which had to mean something, he walked in the lab.

There was no sign of Bruce. Tony thought maybe Bruce was just out chilling or something when JARVIS broke his line of thoughts. "Bruce is in the Green room sir. He went in right when he arrived home." 'Why in Odin's or any darn god out there would he be in their?' Tony thought as he dashed into the elevator and made a beeline for the Green room.

-~o0o~-

Tony jogged in to see the Hulk hunched in the corner. "Hey Hulk what`s up?"

The Hulk glanced over then up and back to the corner where he fiddled with something. "The ceiling." The Hulk said in a-matter-fact tone.

"So Mr. Grinch of Valentine's Day why so blue? Or green in your case." The Hulk tensed up and hunched ever lower if that was even possible and held out a heart shaped box. Tony took from the Hulk and sat down next to him. "What`s wrong with?" Tony asked since he was really touched and saw nothing wrong with it at all.

"Smashed." Hulk said gloomily as he traced the broken line. "Hulk smashed it." Before Tony could say anything the Hulk kept going, "Hulk and…..Banner wanted heart for Tin Man. But Hulk stupid!" Hulk growled and slammed his head on the wall. "Hulk smashed it."

Tony just wanted to hug him right there and never let go, the Hulk was upset that he broke the heart. Honestly Tony was really touched about the fact that the Hulk even cared. "Thanks." Tony spurted out because he actually wanted to say more, but that's all he could manage.

Hulk lifted his head from the wall and tilted his head and frowned, "But smashed." He pointed out the crumpled heart.

"So? You actually took your time to get something for me. That's what makes me happy."

"Not sad." The Hulk asked.

"Not at all."

The Hulk nodded his head and leaned on Tony as he shrank back to Bruce.

-~o0o~-

Bruce blinked a few times then saw Tony smiling face. Bruce looked back down he know he screwed up, but Tony brought his head up to his face and kissed him gently. "Thanks Bruce." Tony smirked and hugged him.

"Well I guess we can`t lie here all day. Now can we? Besides me and you have a dinner date." Tony ranted; Bruce just smiled and hugged his boyfriend.

Tony sat up and pulled Bruce up with him. Tony looked away and awkwardly handed him flowers. "Thanks for the Valentine darling I hope you didn`t think I wouldn`t get you something." Bruce held the flowers tightly and walked off with Tony.

-0- Epilogue -0-

"Why did you Hulk out?" Tony asked they started to walk out the lobby.

"Oh I was just jumped by some assassins Ross sent after me." Bruce said calmly as he kept on walking.

Tony froze in mid walk and turned abruptly "Your where jumped!" he said hysterically.

"Yeah." Bruce said as he walked past Tony.

"Oh my god Bruce! You where jumped!" Tony just stood there and gapped as his boyfriend as he walked outside.

"How are you so calm!? Never mind… Let`s just go."

**Hulk check. **

**Mental Tony freak out. **

**Yup**

**A good chapter (I hope so)**

**Anyhow please comment and tell me what you think. Always open for advice.**


	3. April Fools Day

**Hear you go April Fool`s Day. I'm not very good at mischief making in storied but i tried my best so. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why puny Banner didn't agree to my idea?" The Hulk frowned.

Bruce could only see him it was weird, but it also occurred when the Hulk was out. That Hulk could see and hear and ghost version of Bruce.

Bruce raised his eyebrow at Hulk, "Gluing chairs to the ceiling to see who it would drop on? What if it dropped on Tony?" The Hulk thought about and smiled. "Then Hulk smash puny chair!" He smashed his fist together just to prove his point.

"Yeah but you put it up there so it would be your fault." Bruce said.

The Hulk rolled his eyes at the very idea of it being his fault. "No chairs fault. Duh." The Hulk replied.

Bruce just shook his head and set down the final trap.

This was his day For 'harmless' revenge.

Bruce looked at Hulk and Hulk looked back. "This is going to be something you won`t be able to do often." Bruce said happily as he set up the last camera and walk of. "Make sure Tony`s starts it up properly JARVIS." Bruce snickered.

"Of course sir." JARVIS answered.

-~o0o~-

Tony went into the lab to see Bruce working in another station.

'Crap. Tony`s not suppose to be THIS early.' Bruce thought as he typed faster on his computer glancing at Tony`s chair.

It was wired to be like a roller coaster. This was beautiful revenge for the time Tony drugged Bruce just to get him in a dress. Good lord he was mad at that, embarrassed but mad. Really the Hulk was not mad, (not really a shocker), Bruce was only embarrassed.

So he set Tony`s favorite chair to be turned into a roller coaster. Though once Bruce thought about it Tony would probably be as happy as hell to take a thrilling joy ride on his chair.

Tony strode closer to his chair all he have to do was press a button on his computer. Then BAM! Roller coaster ride through the tower.

Tony sat down, Bruce reverted his sight from Tony and bit his lip to stop himself from snickering. "Hey Bruce can you come look at this." Bruce stopped thinking right there. If he didn't come Tony would know something was up. But if he did come he might be dragged into the ride.

Bruce pushed out his station and walked over to Tony.

"What is it Tony?" Bruce asked innocently.

'Oh are we going to play innocent now?' Tony thought, he he knew ALL about Bruce`s plan. And he knew exactly how to win at this. "Hey Bruce I want you to see this new app i made." Tony smiled.

"Okay."

Tony clicked a button, the gears were in motion Bruce tried to leap back but Tony grabbed on to his lab coat. Bruce was pulled into Tony`s lap as the chair sped off. It dogged around the corners. Tony was screaming 'Yeah!' throughout the ride with his arms waving around. While Bruce tightly wrapped his arms around Tony. Screaming his head off.

The chair zig-zagged down the floors and halls.

**(Mean while in Bruce`s head...)**

The Hulk was in his realm (Bruce`s mind) and was laughing. "Revenge is awesome!"

"Its not suppose to happen like this." A ghost image of Bruce appeared folding his arms.

"So? This is still fun as hell!" the Hulk bellowed happily. Bruce shook his head and smiled. "I guess if it wasn't so scary." The Hulk just rolled his eyes at that and went back to having a blast.

**Real World**

The ride ended in Tony`s room. Tony had been flung onto his bed with Bruce below him still clutching him like he was Bruce's only life line. "That was not suppose to happen." Bruce whimpered. "Not at all."

"What was suppose to happen?"

"Well, you were suppose to be flung in a large pile of paint."

"I know but i thought a bed would be softer."

"That ruined my April Revenges day." Bruce said as he tried to get out of under Tony. But Tony wouldn't oblige he pressed down harder.

"Instead of revenge lets do something better." Tony purred. "No thanks." Bruce said.

"Oh sorry but that wasn't an option."

What happened next is not to be told...

-~o0o~-

Epilouge

"Hulk haven't gotten revenge yet." Hulk frowned as he walked around in the Green Room. Bruce let he try his chance at revenge. Even though April Fool's Day was almost over. Then an idea popped in his head. It wasn't gonna hurt Tony just dangerously shock him.

Tony was working when the Hulk burst into the room with guns filled with paint balls. "HULK PAINT!" The Hulk roared.

Tony only had a moment to process one thought, "What the hell!"

* * *

**That has to be the longest so far. Well please tell me what you think. And with that. Have a super sparkly day! **


	4. April Fools Day Extra

**I noticed I hadn't exactly made Tony`s prank so here it is.**

* * *

Maria Hill had no idea what was going on.

The intercom system was blaring all the Justin Bieber songs, (Maria would never let anyone know but she actually like some of his songs.)

The sprinkler system had turned into disco balls. Every time the sprinklers turned on blinding rave lights shot out.

Good God was she screwed.

The restrooms had fudge pouring out of their sinks and toilets, all the windows were covered in graffiti.

Nick Fury was going to be back very soon and she did not want him to find SHIELD in a disaster. She rather call the Avengers to laugh at her than her boss finding out.

All the agents had rainbow Afros on that wouldn't come off.

'God how the hell did this happen?' she thought as her Afro bounced around on her head as she tried to get to the control room.

And of course there would be some weird liquid on the floor were you got stuck where you walked.

Lord was she dead.

She finally some how mange to make it to the control room.

Maria looked up the freaking chairs were on the ceiling! "No!" Maria shouted angrily, "Not my chair! Why do you do this too meeeeeeeee? You can give me an Afro but you can't glue my soft chair." She sobbed. "God dammit." she cursed as she pulled her foot out of the lipuid again. She looked back at her favorite chair and shook her hand in the air. "I will avenge you Velvet!"

Before she even clicked a button a thought appeared in her head that should've came long ago. 'Who the hell in this world would dare f-k with SHIELD. Who is stupid enough, has enough equipment, knows how to hack, rich enough...Damn.'

She pressed the button and her suppositions were correct. On the giant screen a giant troll face in the shape of ironman`s helmet appeared and all around the corners were little ironmans shooting rainbows from their boots like Nyan Cat. And at the very bottom it said in rainbow colors: YOU MAD BRO?

The door slammed open and their was a very pissed, but funny looking Nick Fury.

-~o0o~-

The phone rang in the bedroom of Tony Stark, Bruce and Tony had just finished the roller coaster ride, had some fun time,(and I`m sure you know what that means), then were so tired they fell asleep in each other`s arms.

Bruce groaned as he rolled away from Tony and picked up the cellphone. "Hello?" he asked groggily, Bruce regretted ever picking up Tony`s cell. A long line of cruse words bellowed from the phone.

Bruce quickly opened up his drawer and pulled out headphones that blocked out sound and said "Tony it`s for you." handing the phone to a still sleeping Tony and went back to sleep. Tony rolled over looked at the phone clicked mute and threw his phone on the nightstand. Tony then went back to sleep laying over Bruce.

* * *

**Well i hoped you enjoyed this, if you weren't very happy about the prank worked, I`m sorry but i tried my best.  
**


	5. Easter

**Yeah this took a while to write with school and all but like i said im going to try to do the holidays in order as best as i can. **

**Every chapter i check up the next main holiday. So here is Easter and just so you know this didn't really roll of my time like the others. Nope. Sadly this one took time. **

**But yeah with all the STAAR test coming up and all theirs more school work. So i can't really write as often as i please. **

**Just as a heads up 8fangirl8 thank you for the Halloween idea multiple ideas have already been exploding from that. So i thank you. (And the picture you were talking about was made by Ecokitty)**

**I also thank my other reviewers.**

******So without further ado here is the story.**

* * *

You think being the Hulk you wouldn't feel pain but after painting over one hundred eggs, Bruce started to doubt that he could take anything now.

He shook his hand violently he felt nothing. Its one of those times were you know its there but you can't feel it. AT ALL.

'I took on monsters, bombs, Ross, and aliens but measly painting eggs would be the Hulk's downfall.' Bruce thought, 'Well doesn't that scream irony.'

Normally painting a few eggs would have been just fine, but when you have a squad full over bickering super heroes you kind of have to go over board. Or way or the board, (but who the heck knows how far that goes).

Twenty eggs wouldn't really be a challenge for anyone since Hawkeye probably just snatch them up in one swoop, (just like he did with dinner once, but that's a whole different story).

Plus there was a Thunder god who could easily just zap himself to an egg.

Or Natasha just being Natasha. Which does that that even need to be explained?

Bruce sighed there was just loads of reasons why you need hundreds of eggs. Last Bruce checked he painted about two hundred or more eggs. He used camouflage paint on most of them just for a challenge. And some just stood out there.

This was all being hosted by Tony and Bruce. Tony said he make the chocolates and declared that Bruce paint the eggs.

The moment Tony said HE was going to be cooking Bruce immediately wanted out of there. He did not want to be caught in anymore explosions.

One rule all the Avengers agreed on is that if Tony`s in the kitchen you better evacuate the area.

Last time Tony cooked it was raining nachos all over the city.

Bruce sighed as he heaved the basket off the table and put it in the closet for safe keeping. He swore if anyone broke those eggs he was going to make them paint two times the amount he painted.

-~o0o~-

Meanwhile in the kitchen of doom...

_Ding! _

Tony hurried over to the oven and popped it open. he grabbed his mitts and took out the tray that had all the treats.

He set in down on the table and proudly stared at his master piece.

"And they said I couldn't cook!" Tony scoffed as he separated the cookies and the other candies like chocolate rabbits.

"Sir may I remind that this your fifteenth go at it?" JARVIS said, Tony swore that his AI was mocking him.

Tony folded his arms and frowned as his AI continued, "And you even had to get Miss Potts to make them for you."

"Yeah but I got the ingredients! So HA!"

"But she did most of the work." His AI teased.

Tony pouted and glared at the ceiling muttering threats about glitches with his AI commenting that he already tried that about seventy times.

Once everything was sorted Bruce and his "perfect timing" appeared.

"Oh hi Ton-OH MY GOD!" Bruce said calmly until he saw the treats Tony 'made' and dove behind the couch.

Bruce poked his head back up. Bruce blinked a few times and got up. He fidgeted around and straightened out his lab coat. Bruce looked back at Tony and then his treats.

"Sorry about that. I thought they were going to explode like the last few hundred times." Bruce muttered looking away still flustered.

Tony just shrugged and slung an arm around his boyfriend, "So I had a few mistakes they didn't really cause that much harm."

"Your cooking almost erased New York from the map. In fact if we ever get attacked by an alien invasion we should send you out to go cook something." Bruce said, nodded his head a bit.

"Please tell me your not considering that as my new superpower."

"Nope I'm not considering it."

"Thank god."

"I already considered it."

"Oh come on!"

-~o0o~-

Easter finally arrived and they decided to hold the egg hunt in North Park.

Dummy had been ordered to hide all the eggs in the park.

And everyone was determined to win.

Everyone clutched their baskets.

They decided to split into teams Thor and Natasha, Bruce and Clint, and Tony and Steve, (everyone immediately decided that those two were screwed).

When Fury blew the horn all of hell broke lose.

The teams darted into the woods. But after hours of searching no one had found any eggs.

Not even Clint.

"Where the hell did that robot put the eggs!" Clint snapped as he stopped his foot. This was suppose to be his day of triumph.

Bruce stood there lost in thought as the others talked.

"I wonder if Dummy went to a different park." Tony mused, but he was still rather annoyed he had to spend at least half of hiss evening with Captain Goodie-Goodie.

"This is rather odd even for this century." Steve thought aloud.

"But were is thou rabbit that lays these magical eggs." Thor pouted, instead of looking for eggs with Natasha he went around searching for the Easter Rabbit.

Natasha just shook her head. Until she caught Bruce`s eye, "Whats wrong doctor?"

Bruce burst out laughing, he even tried to cover his mouth but he was laughing too hard. "I think this may be all my fault."

"Please show us Doctor." Fury huffed he really didn't want to be here especially since April Fool`s Day. And he didn't feel like a fool. Oh no he felt like a Hulk.

-~o0o~-

"The lab?" Natasha asked sceptically.

Bruce nodded and sure enough there was Dummy slamming into a door over and over again. Bruce shooed Dummy away and unlocked the door. Hundreds of eggs tumbled out of the closet.

Everyone stared at the pile of eggs dumfounded.

"You mean to tell me that the eggs were in this motherf-ker the whole time!" Fury snapped historically. Fury couldn't believe he wasted half of his day monitoring a hunt that didn't even have the prize. "That's it I'm going back to base." sighed and walked off.

"Friend Banner you are the Bunny of magical eggs!" Thor bellowed as he pointed at Bruce.

"Great idea Thor! I still have a really sexy bunny costume I got Pepper but she never wore it. Bruce get ready to become one with the bunny!" Tony shouted as he darted off to his room.

Natasha elbowed Thor and whispered, "I wouldn't go to sleep tonight Thor."

"Why?"

"Because I think Bruce is going to test out how to de-immoratlize a god."

Bruce was still glaring at Thor with the most murderous look on his face.

Steve just looked back and forth supremely confused as Clint staring eating the chocolate from the eggs ignoring everyone else.

* * *

**God lord what did i just write. Now my hands feels like i painted over a hundred eggs. Well i hope you enjoyed it. I try to start uploading regularly again once Spring Break gets closer till then i have a lot of school work to do. Well have a wonderful day, or night!  
**


	6. Halloween

**Guess what guys! **

**After doing a whole lot of research most of the cites say Halloween is after Easter. **

**(Not counting the other holidays, I'm just doing the main) **

**So I hope you enjoy this. **

**As I said this idea rolled off my brain after 8fangirl8 told me about his picture of Lilo and Stitch. **

**So enjoy!**

**P.S. The picture was of Lilo and Stitch made by Ecokitty on deviantart, so go and check out Ecokitty's channel.  
**

* * *

"Bruce guess what! It's Halloween!" Tony shouted gleefully as he ran inside the lab with a bundle of costumes.

'Please don't have the bunny suit. Please don't have the horrors of horrors.'

Tony tossed the outfits on Bruce's desk and spread-ed them out.

Bruce's eyes went small as he saw the main choice.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

-~o0o~-

Across the town...

"Mommy what was that noise?" a little girl asked as she held her mother`s hand.

"Nothing to worry about. Probably just a poor person being tortured."

"Oh...Okay." she said as she went back to humming.

-~o0o~-

Back in the lab...

The bunny costume was laying in the middle of his desk. Bruce sat there in horror just gaping at the costume.

"Okay then a no on the bunny." Tony pouted.

Bruce swore he heard that Tony muttering about how sexy he looked in it on Easter.

Bruce was still gonna get Thor back for his idea. Well was but Thor didn't know any better. So that was probably why he was being spared.

Tony looked at the next pair, (yes their were pairs the match to the bunny was a magician) Lilo and Stitch, god he loved those movies as a child but they looked like they would be to snug.

Tony frowned as he tossed the pair next to the bunny and the magician.

After sorting through all the pairs, (bunny & magician, Lilo & Stitch, Hermit the frog & and the pig lady, etc.) they finally found one they both agreed on.

"Well now that's all sorted, literally, " Bruce snorted at that, "We have to prepare ourselves for the main event."

-~o0o~-

The main event was being held in the main room of Stark Tower just a few floors below the Avengers living room.

There was colored streamers, 'blood' punch, (kool-aid), snacks of all sorts, and decorations, no one in the world could say that Tony Stark was a bad party planner.

Heck he even put in little tweaks. Like on of the robot butlers, one appears as sledder man and the other waiter appears as the guy from saw.

There was little boobie-traps, where you can step on a trigger that would set off a hologram.

Tony made sure all the lights were dimmed so that they had to walk around by lanterns.

Bruce probably had the feeling that he was going to be using that lantern for more than just lighting up the place. There was probably going to be some bitch slapping with it too.

Bruce walked around his lantern the guess were to be arriving very soon.

Bruce had dressed up as Tony called it "The sexiest werewolf in the world." Tony on the other hand was a vampire.

Tony and Bruce had made their costumes together, so the costumes looked pretty real.

The elevator opened and Bruce smirked he hadn't told Tony about his own butler he made. The weird alien from Super 8.

The robot opened the door for the guest. Steve jumped backward in shock while Clint bounded forward to check it out. While Natasha well she glanced at it then walk ahead.

Tony's life long goal was to scare Natasha, and he was gonna do that.

Bruce watched as all the guest poured into the roomed each grabbed their own lantern, (the lanterns come in multiple colors).

The party was going just as planned some people were getting scared out of their living daylights while others just partied.

The music blared. It was playing the monster mash.

Pepper was chatting with Natasha, (lord knows what they can even talk about that they have in common, probably has to do with Tony though), Clint was perched up on Slender man's head trying to figure out how it was working. While Steve was dancing with some chicks. Bruce stared in amazement as Steve did some pretty sweet dance moves. Bruce had this little tug at his head that he probably got drunk and did those exact moves before. Thor was talking, (more like shouting), at the alien asking it if it was related to a Billsnipe.

Bruce looked around to see Tony trying his best to scare Natasha, Bruce snorted like that was ever gonna happen. Bruce smirked and pulled out his little contraption. It was a mix of a mouse and a cockroach, all Bruce had to do was click a button and wa-la! One of those two animals appeared.

He set his wind up machine on the floor and released it. It went dashing through the crowd no one even caught a glimpse of it. The machine stopped on Natasha's foot.

Natasha looked down slowly and her face went pale. She shrieked and jumped backwards and grabbed Tony as they fell onto one of his boobie-traps.

The ceiling opened up with balloons and other fake creatures. Everyone was either screaming or laughing, and just as Bruce predicted someone had bitch-slapped someone else with their lantern.

"Balloon fight!" Clint screamed happily as he whacked people with balloons and stuffed toys. Soon enough the main floor was covered with un-popped and popped balloons, feathers, stuffing, and toys.

And it all started because Natasha mentally freaked out over an animal. The wonderful irony of the world.

Everyone was on the floor out of breath, during the life or death war the other traps were activated. So there were painted people, some covered in fudge or caramel, and so on.

It was passed midnight and people started to leave thanking them for the awesome party.

-~o0o~-

Once everyone left Tony flopped down on the balloon covered couch.

"So how did you know Natasha's fears?" He asked, poking his head up from the couch.

Bruce just smiled and calmly said, "I am the master of fears." And just for effect he paused picked up a cape lying on the ground and flung in in front of face like Dracula, even though he was a werewolf. "I know everything." He squinted his eyes and laughed as he fell onto Tony.

Tony draped his cloak around Bruce and pulled him up so he was laying on his chest. Tony smirked went to sleep with Bruce in his arms.

* * *

**God lord that was better than I expected. So reviews would be very appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this! Next will probably be Thanksgiving! Till then, have a nice Spring Break! :D  
**


	7. Author's note

**This is a heads up that Holidays will be a little, (maybe way more than that), late or not as posted as much.**

**I am going to kinda be working on two stories this one and another one. **

**The other story will be of Marvel + Nintendo, which just so you know I don`t own either of them. **

**Its basically a series of games in one marathon. **

**More info on the idea in the first story of series. **

**Just so you know I won`t be following the story line. And what i mean by that is that the series can stray away from the plot of the game. **

**Just to make it more exciting. **

**So I'm trying to avoid being a jerk by copying the story line. **

**And when I'm about to post more of this, there will be an authors notice in the story I will be working on.**

**Next chapters (only three chapters left):**

**Thanksgiving- done**

**Christmas- coming soon (not even started)**

**New Years- coming soon (not even started)**

**Until then...**


	8. Thanksgiving

Tony couldn't believe it. He's been locked out of his OWN kitchen. His own kitchen for Christ's sakes! Why don't they just lock him out of the tower then?

Sure, more accidents in the kitchen happen when he's around, but that doesn't make it right to lock him out.

Tony slammed down on a red button and watched a failed project explode.

Tony frowned and laid his head on the lab table.

"Why meeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Tony pouted.

He rolled over so his head was facing the ceiling.

"That's it! If they won't let me in! Hell, I'll make my own opening!" He exclaimed as he shot his hand in the air.

And with that Tony dashed off.

-~o0o~-

Bruce just watched in horror as Tony burst in the doors with his Ironman suit on. Tony crashed into ALL the food he had been making for the past hour or two.

"Tony what the-" Bruce yelled at him so many colorful curses at him, Tony was surprised at how poetic it sounded too.

Two hours later.

Bruce was glowing. He was glowing green.

"What do you have to say for your goddamn self Tony." Bruce breathed out heavily.

Tony was speechless. He had NEVER seen Bruce so angry. Well maybe a little more. But dang Bruce knew his words.

"Well." Bruce snapped. He did NOT just waste a few hours making an awesome, (if he do say so himself), dinner for all of the Avengers. And Tony destroyed all of it. How could he not be angry!

"Because you love me?" Tony smiled weakly. He flipped his visor up.

Bruce clenched his fist and smirked, "That is true." He brought lifted Tony's face, but then he dropped it and scolded, "But I can believe how immature you can be." Tony frowned. He really didn't mean to do this.

"But."

Tony looked up hopefully.

"I knew you do something like this. So."

"So?"

"I bought extra. And your gonna help me."

"Really! I knew you love-"

"That's why your going to CLEAN. Not with robots. YOU. CLEAN." Bruce folded his arms and huffed.

"Don't do this to me Bruce." Tony whined as he rolled along the floor. "I won't get up then." Tony snorted.

"Tony I didn't want to use this card but you leave me no chose. If you don't clean. No more fun for a month." Bruce stared Tony down.

Tony gaped at him. He knew exactly what Bruce meant, no more 'fun' in the bed. For a month. Damn it. Bruce knew how to get to him.

"Fine!"

Bruce smiled and set a mop next to Tony.

"You better have fun with me tonight." Tony grumbled.

"Don;t worry I will." Bruce pressed a kiss to Tony's lips and got back to cooking.

Oh yeah Tony was gonna enjoy tonight. He hoped.

-~o0o~-

"This is great." Clint said through a mouthful of turkey.

"Tony helped me." Bruce chimed.

Everyone froze. They stared at Bruce and Tony. All their mouths hung open.

Natasha immediately ran toward the trash can. Clint made a beeline for the window. Cap just sat there in horror. Thor just kept on eating.

Bruce laughed at them and calmly said, "I made the food. Tony cleaned."

Everyone sighed out of relief. Tony snuffed at them as he stuffed mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Holy crap! Tony cleaned!" Everyone shouted. Bruce just laughed even harder.

-~o0o~-

Tony snuggled closer to Bruce.

"So about that fun."

Bruce smiled. Leave it to Tony to not forget about 'fun in bed'.

Bruce stopped thinking and let his boyfriend ravish him.

* * *

**Okay so there you go a weird Thanksgiving. I hope your enjoying this and my other story I'm also working on.  
To bad Spring Break is ending.  
**


	9. Christmas

"Hey Bruce! Lets do an Avenger musical!~" Tony sang as he ran into the room. Tony picked Bruce up and held him in the air. With a glint in his eyes.

"No Tony." Bruce said flatly.

Tony stuck his lip out and placed Bruce down. He slapped a hand o n his chest and pointed his hand in the air and exclaimed, while singing.

"You say that now. But watch me. Cause guess what!" Tony pointed at Bruce. Who merely raised his eyebrows.

"I always win!" Tony remarked. Flipped his hair and walked out of the lab dramatically.

Once out side the lab...

JARVIS came on and guess what. For this Christmas musical he auto-tuned him.

"Should we resort to plan A?" (Which meant auto-tuning Bruce).

"YES!" He yelled. "Muhahahha! Just you wait Bruce just you wait..."

"Sir?"

"What?"

"You didn't sing that part."

"Shut up."

-~o0o~-

The plan:

While Bruce got ready for there get-together, (which happened on basically every holiday. 'For team bonding'), Tony was hanging up these little speakers that auto-tuned anything that talked.

Bruce hung up the last mistletoe. He put the mistletoe in places the Avengers liked to hang out a lot.

Like Natasha and Clint for example. They were mainly in the target room. Where you test you aim. But now Bruce put up some mistletoe to test something else in general. And later Bruce was going to watch that film. He ordered JARVIS to make sure none of the cameras went off in THAT room.

Hell, the Avengers were even gonna wear stupid outfits.

Natasha and Clint were coming as elves. Thor as well. Thor. Steve was the ghost of the past. Tony made sure on that one. Bruce was going to be a reindeer, (Tony couldn't wait to see him in that 'enter dirty thoughts'), and Tony was gonna be Santa. He was practically made for that part. Until he heard Bruce was being a reindeer then Tony immediately joined him.

-~o0o~-

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was staying one night so in the morning, (Christmas), they could open their presents. Tony was positive to make sure this was the weirdest musical ever. Or close to it.

They were all in character or costume. Bruce and Natasha made cookies that were based off the Avengers. Tony took advantage of the cookie designs, and took a Captain America cookie.

"Hey Capsicle!"

Steve turned his head to face Tony. Tony purposely took a big bite of the head and chewed it viciously.

Grinning as he bared his teeth.

Captain literately fainted on the spot.

"Oh my god! STEVE!" Bruce exclaimed as he shook him but dropped him to the ground when he didn't move.

He was still covering from shock. Since they didn't really make those kind of cookies in the 40s.

Before Bruce could hound Tony, Tony clicked a button.

Let the auto tuning begin!

"Oh my god how immature can you be!?" Bruce put his hands on his hips and leaned toward Tony. Trying to hound Tony like the inner mother hen he was. But it came out it a song.

Music in the background started.

"Oh no!" Bruce exclaimed as he placed his hands on his mouth.

He remembered this morning about having a musical.

Well here it was.

"What the hell is happening?" Natasha tried to sound serious but it came out in a low song.

"My friend Iron-" Thor started. He gasped, "OH MY GOD! THY MOUTH IS CURSED!" Thor shouted, he sounded like he came from an opera.

Clint was just freaking laughing on the floor. One hand on his stomach the other supporting him. His laugh went high and low every second.

While poor old Steve lay forgotten and whimpering on the floor. Still.

In the mist of the confusion Tony caught Bruce completely of guard and tasered him.

The Hulk's roared echoed through the tower.

"HULK SMASH!" Which came out as a lady's voice.

Everyone fell on the floor laughing at him. Hulk frowned and growled and changed his words.

"HULK KILL!" a dum, dum, duuuuuuuunnnnnn. Went off in the speakers.

Everyone ran for it as the Hulk chased after them.

With little ole Steve still on the floor.

**0-0**

Christmas Morning

Everyone that was on the floor, had been beat up by the Hulk. Even Natasha. Bruce stood among them face in a smirk.

"Well I hoped you learned." The speakers were off but Bruce decided to rub it in what good song voice he had.

"That you gained nothing from this. I'll see you later in bliss." And with that he shut the door behind him. The ending of his little tone got a little dam dum from JARVIS's speakers.

And everyone in the just laid there. Until Tony broke the silence.

"Damn he got a voice."

Everyone just groaned at him.

While Steve well he was eating some of those cookies in the other room.

* * *

**Random? check  
**

**Funny and stupid? defiantly!**

**Hulk? well duh**

**Now here's my little review parody off Call Me Maybe:**

Hey I just wrote this~

And this was crazy, (literately)

So here's the story~

So review maybe?

**I hoped you enjoyed the story and the little song, and by the way one more chapter left!**


	10. New Year surprise

**Warning: Mpreg.  
**

* * *

It was New Years once more in New York.

And Tony and Bruce were on the balcony once more.

"You know we have been standing here for a year or two now." Bruce joked as the ball dropped.

The shouting of voices from below echoed throughout the city.

Tony placed his head in Bruce's curls. Which were always so damn soft. Tony would ask how he did that later.

Last thing he wanted right now was Bruce mocking him. Though it would kinda be fun. For him at least, not so much for Tony.

"And we have been hugging for a year or two now. Not to mention kissing. Hey you know what be awesome to do for a year or two non stop!"

"What?"

"Sex! What else! That would be awesome to do for a year or two non stop." He waggled his eyebrow's at Bruce, that asked a silent question.

"Maybe later." Bruce replied quietly. All he really wanted to do is stand right here and enjoy it.

"Hey you know I have another great idea!" Tony started.

"Me too." Bruce murmured.

"Oh than you go first then."

"No you can."

Silence.

"What if we adopted kids." They said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well that already solves itself, perfectly in fact. Oh we can have a kid named June. I always like June. What-"

Bruce hushed him up with a kiss.

"We will get kids soon Tony. Just wait." Bruce said finally snuggling closer into Tony.

"Okay. But that June thing is SO going to happen."

Bruce laughed as they watched the crowds from below.

"I'm serious about J-"

"i know Tony. I know."

-xxx~Four Months Later~xxx-

Bruce walked down to the living room of Stark Tower slowly.

As he made his walked to the living room he looked down and stroked his swollen belly.

He was carrying June, his first child.

(Two months earlier...)

The scans said that Bruce was carrying a girl.

When Tony and Bruce found out he was pregnant, they immediately checked to see what gender.

When they discovered the gender, Tony piped up quickly before Bruce could say anything.

"Her name will be June!"

"I agree." Bruce nodded.

(Present)

When Bruce made it to the living room Tony rushed over to check on him.

Bruce made a quick note about Tony. He had a baby kink.

Tony wrapped Bruce up in his arms as he plopped on the couch.

Bruce sighed and leaned in on the embrace, while Tony cooed and stroked Bruce's belly.

"Well I guess we don't have to adopt anymore." Tony joked.

Bruce snorted at that remark. They stayed like that for a while until Tony broke the silence once more.

"We really did have a wild year." Bruce smiled and fell asleep in Tony's arms.

* * *

**I'm very proud of what i just wrote and their MIGHT be a sequel, only if you guys want that. **

**And if all you want a sequel leave a review about that I already kinda of have an idea going on about the sequel. But it would be nice if you guys left your opinions. **

**And if I do write that sequel it will probably be written after I finished Legend of Mayhem. **

**Till then...**

**I hoped you enjoyed this story!**

**5/24/13 edit**

**The official sequel of this is now posted called Trouble in Paradise. **


End file.
